模块:Sidebar
-- This module implements -- require('Module:No globals') local p = {} local getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs local navbar = require('Module:Navbar')._navbar local function trimAndAddAutomaticNewline(s) -- For compatibility with the original -- implementation, which passed some parameters through to trim -- their whitespace. This also triggered the automatic newline behavior. -- (meta:Help:Newlines and spaces#Automatic newline) s = mw.ustring.gsub(s, "^%s*(.-)%s*$", "%1") if mw.ustring.find(s, '^#*:;') or mw.ustring.find(s, '^{|') then return '\n' .. s else return s end end function p.sidebar(frame, args) if not args then args = getArgs(frame) end local root = mw.html.create() local child = args.child and mw.text.trim(args.child) 'yes' if not child then root = root :tag('table') :addClass('vertical-navbox') :addClass(args.wraplinks ~= 'true' and 'nowraplinks' or nil) :addClass(args.bodyclass or args.class) :css('float', args.float or 'right') :css('clear', (args.float 'none' and 'both') or args.float or 'right') :css('width', args.width or '22.0em') :css('margin', args.float 'left' and '0 1.0em 1.0em 0' or '0 0 1.0em 1.0em') :css('background', '#f9f9f9') :css('border', '1px solid #aaa') :css('padding', '0.2em') :css('border-spacing', '0.4em 0') :css('text-align', 'center') :css('line-height', '1.4em') :css('font-size', '90%') :cssText(args.bodystyle or args.style) if args.outertitle then root :tag('caption') :addClass(args.outertitleclass) :css('padding-bottom', '0.2em') :css('font-size', '125%') :css('line-height', '1.2em') :css('font-weight', 'bold') :cssText(args.outertitlestyle) :wikitext(args.outertitle) end if args.topimage then local imageCell = root:tag('tr'):tag('td') imageCell :addClass(args.topimageclass) :css('padding', '0.4em 0') :cssText(args.topimagestyle) :wikitext(args.topimage) if args.topcaption then imageCell :tag('div') :css('padding-top', '0.2em') :css('line-height', '1.2em') :cssText(args.topcaptionstyle) :wikitext(args.topcaption) end end if args.pretitle then root :tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass(args.pretitleclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :css('padding-top', args.topimage and '0.2em' or '0.4em') :css('line-height', '1.2em') :cssText(args.pretitlestyle) :wikitext(args.pretitle) end end if args.title then if child then root :wikitext(args.title) :wikitext('') -- @todo replace this with unclosed again once mw.html gets it else root :tag('tr') :tag('th') :addClass(args.titleclass) :cssText(args.basestyle) :css('padding', '0.2em 0.4em 0.2em') :css('padding-top', args.pretitle and 0) :css('font-size', '145%') :css('line-height', '1.2em') :cssText(args.titlestyle) :wikitext(args.title) end end if args.image then local imageCell = root:tag('tr'):tag('td') imageCell :addClass(args.imageclass) :css('padding', '0.2em 0 0.4em') :cssText(args.imagestyle) :wikitext(args.image) if args.caption then imageCell :tag('div') :css('padding-top', '0.2em') :css('line-height', '1.2em') :cssText(args.captionstyle) :wikitext(args.caption) end end if args.above then root :tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass(args.aboveclass) :css('padding', '0.3em 0.4em 0.3em') :css('font-weight', 'bold') :cssText(args.abovestyle) :newline() -- newline required for bullet-points to work :wikitext(args.above) end local rowNums = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do k = '' .. k local num = k:match('^heading(%d+)$') or k:match('^content(%d+)$') if num then table.insert(rowNums, tonumber(num)) end end table.sort(rowNums) -- remove duplicates from the list (e.g. 3 will be duplicated if both heading3 and content3 are specified) for i = #rowNums, 1, -1 do if rowNumsi rowNums- 1 then table.remove(rowNums, i) end end for i, num in ipairs(rowNums) do local heading = args.. num if heading then root :tag('tr') :tag('th') :addClass(args.headingclass) :css('padding', '0.1em') :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.headingstyle) :cssText(args.. num .. 'style') :newline() :wikitext(heading) end local content = args.. num if content then root :tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass(args.contentclass) :css('padding', '0 0.1em 0.4em') :cssText(args.contentstyle) :cssText(args.. num .. 'style') :newline() :wikitext(content) :done() :newline() -- Without a linebreak after the , a nested list like "* " doesn't parse correctly. end end if args.below then root :tag('tr') :tag('td') :addClass(args.belowclass) :css('padding', '0.3em 0.4em 0.3em') :css('font-weight', 'bold') :cssText(args.belowstyle) :newline() :wikitext(args.below) end if not child then local navbarArg = args.navbar or args.tnavbar if navbarArg ~= 'none' and navbarArg ~= 'off' and (args.name or frame:getParent():getTitle():gsub('/sandbox$', '') ~= 'Template:Sidebar') then root :tag('tr') :tag('td') :css('text-align', 'right') :css('font-size', '90%') :cssText(args.navbarstyle or args.tnavbarstyle) :wikitext(navbar{ args.name, mini = 1, fontstyle = args.navbarfontstyle or args.tnavbarfontstyle }) end end return tostring(root) end function p.collapsible(frame) local args = getArgs(frame) args.abovestyle = 'border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa;' .. (args.abovestyle or '') args.belowstyle = 'border-top: 1px solid #aaa; border-bottom: 1px solid #aaa;' .. (args.belowstyle or '') args.navbarstyle = 'padding-top: 0.6em;' .. (args.navbarstyle or args.tnavbarstyle or '') if not args.name and frame:getParent():getTitle():gsub('/sandbox$', '') 'Template:Sidebar with collapsible lists' then args.navbar = 'none' end local contentArgs = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do local num = string.match(k, '^list(%d+)$') if num then local expand = args.expanded and (args.expanded 'all' or args.expanded args.. num .. 'name') local row = mw.html.create('div') row :addClass('NavFrame') :addClass((not expand) and 'collapsed' or nil) :css('border', 'none') :css('padding', 0) :cssText(args.listframestyle) :cssText(args.. num .. 'framestyle') :tag('div') :addClass('NavHead') :addClass(args.listtitleclass) :css('font-size', '105%') :css('background', 'transparent') :css('text-align', 'left') :cssText(args.basestyle) :cssText(args.listtitlestyle) :cssText(args.. num .. 'titlestyle') :wikitext(trimAndAddAutomaticNewline(args.. num .. 'title' or 'List')) :done() :tag('div') :addClass('NavContent') :addClass(args.listclass) :addClass(args.. num .. 'class') :css('font-size', '105%') :css('padding', '0.2em 0 0.4em') :css('text-align', 'center') :cssText(args.liststyle) :cssText(args.. num .. 'style') :wikitext(trimAndAddAutomaticNewline(args.. num)) contentArgs.. num = tostring(row) end end for k, v in pairs(contentArgs) do argsk = v end return p.sidebar(frame, args) end return p